otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 2015 event
Description The maintenance is over and Halloween started. Have fun! Happy Frightening Others! Horror fans and costume fanatics: It’s time! Otherland’s Halloween event starts tomorrow and adds new quests, costumes and pumpkins to the game. An exciting chase for these pumpkins will lead to a totally new area and reward the players with a unique pet! Yes, you've read it right - for the first time, pets will become available in Otherland! And the best news: We have a discount! You can now save 33%. Happy Halloween! However, in order to implement the changes, server maintenance will be necessary. The servers will be in maintenance mode from 3 p.m. GMT+2 until 6 p.m. GMT+2. During the maintenance we will patch the servers for the Halloween event and will provide Steam with the newest client patch. Please take a look at the patch notes below. Thank you for your understanding and happy farming! Patch v5.5.16 “Spooky Scary Invasion” *The Halloween content has been unlocked. * Bug World, 8Squared, Lambda Mall and Mars Docks simulations are now under attack by Halloween forces. Each of the simulations gained a Halloween themed area. * Three Halloween themed pets have been added to the game. They will be available through questing. The quests awarding them will be available only during the Halloween event. * Three quests have been added in Bug World, Mars Docks and 8Squared. These quests reward a small amount of credits and a Halloween themed pet (they will appear in the Credits tab of the inventory). The quest givers can be found near the main portal of each simulation. * Three Halloween themed world bosses had been added in 8Squared, Lambda Mall and Bug World. * Three daily quests had been added in 8Squared, Bug World and Lambda Mall. In order to complete them you will need to defeat the Halloween bosses in each of the simulations. These quests can be repeated every day and award a Halloween Token to be used to acquire one of the halloween costume sets. * Four quest givers have been added to Lambda Mall. They allow players to return the “Halloween Tokens” for costume parts. Keep in mind that you need to select the reward manually. There are two unisex costumes (“Black Knight” and “Killer”) and two gender specific ones (“Punk Male” and “Punk Female”). Appears in (locations) Lambda Mall, Lambda Mall - Halloween, Bug World, 8Squared, and Mars Quests * Halloween leader quests Lambda Mall halloween invasion Bug World halloween invasion 8Squared halloween invasion *Halloween costume quests To be a male punk To be a female punk To be a killer To be the black knight *Halloween pet quests Bug world pumpkins 8Squared pumpkins Mars pumpkins Pets Johnny.png|Johnny Scotty.png|Scotty Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Bosses PumpkinBoss.png|Pumpkin Boss in Halloween Lambda Mall ShaderBossHalloween.png|Shader Boss in 8Squared BloodClawedHorrorBoss.png|Blood Clawed Horror Boss in BugWorld Costumes There are four costumes available to gather. Each set had 7 pieces to it: chest, hands, head, legs, shirt, feet, and shoulders. Each piece required a Halloween token to purchase, which was the reward for doing any one of the three daily quests HalloweenCosutmes.png FemalePunk.png FemalePunk2.png MalePunk.png MalePunk2.png Killer.png Killer2.png BlackKnightCostume.png BlackKnightCostume2.png Category:Halloween 2015 Event